Festivals (TL)
List of festivals in Pretty Country: True Love. 'Spring Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Ash twins (3), Sven (7), Sweet Fairies (9), King of Heartbeat (12), Angie (16), Twilight Princess (21), Diederik (28), Edward (30), and Charlotte (31). Spring 1 - Spring Festival The festival is not available in Year 1, because the player started a new life in Loveland. This festival is a gathering at the mountain to view cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no vendor selling items. The festival officially starts at 18:00 but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If you want a date to this festival, one can ask a marriage candidate who has 3 Hearts on 7th. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19:00 to view the blossoming trees. The player can only invite one person, and can't change your mind once you selected our date. At 18:00 be at Full Moon Plaza and head towards the blanket to the left of Sakura trees. Our date event will trigger and everyone watches the flowers. The festival will end at 21:00 and after that you automatically go to bed. This festival happens the same after marriage, except that the player's spouse will ask him/her to return home between 18:00 and 21:00. Spring 4 - Fashion Contest Upon waking up in the morning, you will get a call from President Edward who tells one the general theme for an upcoming fashion show. Meet President Edward at the Park between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. The Player will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside their clothing closet. The Player won't receive new clothing for a contest. The clothing not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into their closet. If you don't know the festival's theme, President Edward will remind the Player after they agree to participate. The Player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair style + colour, clothing, and one hair accessory. Players can press the Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of player's model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When the Player finished designing their fashion model, press the A Button. Sophie will then bring the player and two random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst President Edward gives his opinion on each one. After the judg(e)ment, Sophie will announce the winner. If the Player actually wins, they will gain +1000 HP. Spring 14 - White Day (known as''' Chocolate Festival''' in European version) Depending on the player character's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Boy During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Girl On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if that boy at 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Choco. Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *8:30 to 9:00 - Adam *9:00 to 10:00 - Aleks *10:00 to 11:00 - Ash *11:00 to 12:00 - Fred *12:00 to 13:00 - Diederik *13:00 to 14:00 - Jayden *14:00 to 15:00 - Michael *15:00 to 16:00 - Server Ghost 'Summer Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Queen of Affection (4), Fred (6), Manuel (7), Sophie (10), Toby (14), Pandora (17), Robert (21), Jocelyn (25), Vincent (28), and Kari (30). Summer 1 - Summer Festival The whole population will gather at the beach to celebrate the beginning of Summer. There will be food vendors and Summer activities, such as swimming and making sand castle. Summer 23 - Fishing Contest Go to the Town Hall between the 10:00 to 18:00 to enter the contest with a fishing pole. In this contest you need to catch as many little fish as you can within 1 hour. All you have to do is walk around stream and press A to pick up the fish. You don't have to press B to pocket them (one does this automatically) and the fish will repopulate without having to leave the area. Once the hour is up, you will automatically appear at the Beach to see who won. You will get +500 HP if apparently win. 'Autumn Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Adam (3), Jessie (5), Gaston (8), Christina (11), Aleks (14), Faith (21), Gianna (23), and Kelsey (28). Autumn 1 - Autumn Festival A marriage candidate who has 3,5 Hearts or more will invite the Player to watch the full moon. Autumn 31 - Halloween Depending on the player's status, this even will play out differently. Single As you wake up in the morning, one is supposed to give desserts to the children who come to visit. Noah will appear if you leave your house between 8:00 and 9:00 and then comes Angie from 9:00 and 10:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or Chocolate-based recipes. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, one will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or give the wrong thing, one may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. Married Once your child is full-grown then it will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 17:00 and 18:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. For your grown-up second child, the same scene will play as it did with first child. 'Winter Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Piper (2), Jayden (4), Yuki (7), Lumi (18), Noah (21), Taylor (23), Michael (28), and Server Ghost (30). Winter 1 - Winter Festival When the player goes to bed on 31 Autumn after Halloween, Felix will appear in your dreams remind you to visit the Mountain next day. On 1 Winter go outside your house area starting from 10:00. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Winter. There will be so much fun, such as making a snowman or playing in the snow. Winter 14 - Valentine's Day (known as Chocolate Festival Reverse in European version) Depending on the player character's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Girl During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelors. You will earn +1000 HP for each boy one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Boy On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelorettes. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if that girl has 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Choco. Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *8:30 to 9:00 - Jessie *9:00 to 10:00 - Charlotte *10:00 to 11:00 - Ashley *11:00 to 12:00 - Piper *12:00 to 13:00 - Kari *13:00 to 14:00 - Taylor *14:00 to 15:00 - Yuki *15:00 to 16:00 - Twilight Princess If the player is a Boy and Married When you awake in the morning, your wife will give one a present. If she has 6-8 Hearts (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will receive Chocolate Cake. If she has 9-10 Hearts (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will receive Choco. Party Cake. The player will also earn +1000 HP with his wife. Winter 25 - Christmas The player's chosen marriage candidate must have 3 Hearts or higher to celebrate this event. When you wake up in the morning, he or she will then come into your house to invite the Player and have a dinner with them at 17:00. The dinner will be held in that marriage candidate's home. If player is married, their spouse will ask the Player gather together at their house between 17:00 and 22:00 for a dinner. Winter 31 - New Year's Eve Go to the Park at 21:00 to watch a Countdown. Most townspeople will attend, but not all of them; the children (Noah, Angie, and rival if they exist) will not show up because it's time for them to go to bed. After the new year celebration is over, you will automatically go to bed then wake up on Spring 1. Category:Game Guide